A radio wave blocking device of an automobile disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2000-349895 proposes a technique for making it impossible for a driver to perform transmission and reception through a mobile phone while the automobile is driven and eliminating a car accident caused by a mobile phone call. Specifically, it is determined that driving is possible when an engine key is turned and a starter motor of an engine is started and, in this case, a blocking wave for blocking the reception and transmission of radio waves of the same predetermined frequency as that of a mobile phone owned by a driver is emitted around a driver's seat through an antenna of blocking wave emission means.
In addition, an in-vehicle electronic device blocker disclosed in JP-A-2014-506081 proposes a method for controlling the operability and functionality of an electronic device in a vehicle. Specifically, when any one of usage prohibition conditions is satisfied in a state in which an electronic device located in a vehicle is close to a driver of the vehicle, the function of the electronic device in use is restricted. Also, deployment of an airbag is exemplified as an example of the usage prohibition condition.
Further, JP-A-2017-74909 discloses a technology of a pre-crash safety system (PCS) mounted on a vehicle. That is, a brake control device determines the possibility of the vehicle colliding with an object based on object information (distance, direction, relative speed, and the like) obtained from a millimeter wave radar device and a camera device and PCS automatic braking for automatically applying a braking force to the vehicle is executed when it is determined that the possibility of the vehicle colliding with the object is high.